dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mintered
Mintered is a British-American animated television series that debuted on Fox Network on September 8th 1996. It follows the life of the Minter family, a family of triangles with bodies. Most episodes are rated TV-PG, while some are rated TV-14 and TV-Y7-FV. History The show first dates back to 1990, when Jeremy Jones and David Roberts began pitching many animated television show ideas to various networks. Among one of these was Mintered, James L. Brooks and David Zuckerman (who would later develop Family Guy) both saw potential in this series, and pitched the show on their behalf to the Fox Broadcasting Company in 1994, and they ordered 15 episodes of the show, and eventually earned a spot in the 1995-96 schedule, however, only the pilot was aired in 1995 due to production problems. Plot The show centres around the Minter family, a family of Loopes, species with faces of triangles, with human-like bodies. Each has a different skin color. They have an array of devices that can do anything they wish, like to age themselves, teleport them to places around the world and alternate dimensions, transform, age and disquise themselves, stop time and make anything at their command. As revealed in Series 10’s “Orangebolt and the Minter Factory”, the show takes place in the same universe of all other animated shows set in the UK. Each episode centres around the family’s adventures and antics around the show’s main setting of London. The show normally runs for 22 mins per episode. A lot of episodes tend to either start with the theme song or a pre credits scene will play, normally involving Bluey, Pinkstone and Orangebolt watching ridiclous TV shows, this started in the first episode, where they were watching “More Monday, Please, More Monday!” A show about people who loved to go to work. The Minter family are as follows. * Yellowsilk Minter - 33 years old, and already raising six kids. She works a night-time job at McDaniels, she gets paid £350 a month and used to have a job at the soda factory, but quit when she was 28. She had a crush on the boy band “Bros” in her teen years as revealed in Season 7’s “Brothers, Sisters and Parents”. * Emeraldwolf Minter - 30 years of age, he is the husband of Yellowsilk, and the father of Bluey, Pinkstone, Orangebolt, Stacker, Flute and Greengrass. He currently works for “That Morning” a weekday TV show on Eye TV, where he gets paid around £50,000 pounds a month. He was also a part of “Da Cool Krew”, a teen TV show aired throughout the 1990s * Bluey Minter - At 11-years old (9 when the show began), he is normally living a happy life with his family. He does not go to school, as Orangebolt takes his place, however, he went to preschool at a young age before the events of the show. His mortal enermy is Bluey Heeler, from Bluey, a 2018 Australian kids TV show. He tends to break into Orangebolt’s school at random times, just to take him home early, only to compete in weird tasks straight after. He also works part time on EBC Radio One, the Mintered universe answer to BBC Radio 1. He has very strong feeling towards protecting his family and punishes those who bully them. * Pinkstone Minter - Being 12, having dropped out of High School after series 14, She now lives an education-free life like his slightly younger brother. Her best friend, Sara, lives three blocks away. Controversy A lot of the more recent episodes of the show mock the Australian children’s cartoon Bluey due to one of Mintered’s main characters having the same name as Bluey’s titular character, She is described by Bluey Minter as a dog who’s goal was to remove viewers from Mintered and ''Peppa Pig ''and having sucsessfully done it, succeded in brainwashing Disney into buying the show, with even Americans loving the show after premiering on Disney Junior (sister network of FXX, which airs Mintered in sydnication). Spin-off It was announced in 2004 that a Mintered spin-off starring Bluey Minter was in production to air in 2005. The working title was “The Big Bonanza With Bluey“ before being changed to Bluey Minter’s Ultimate Combo! ahead of premier, and the show finally began airing on January 7, 2006 at 9.00pm/8.00c on Fox’s cable offshoot FX, and was mainly made in the UK, and animated by Klasky Csupo. It began in the UK on Sky One on March 30, 2006, It aired in Australia on Network 10 on April 20th 2006, with it airing on Fox8 from 25th July 2006, in Canada on Teletoon Detour on September 9, 2006, in El Kadsre on El TV Kadsre 3 on September 16th 2006 at 8:00pm. The show aired in the Euro Republics on Febuary 12, 2007, on 3G. The show currently airs on FXX in the USA, having moved there from FX in 2019. All episodes are able to stream on Hulu. Movie Sources reported in 1997 that a movie based on Mintered produced by 20th Century Fox was in production. Episodes Broadcast Sydnication Initally, from 1999 to 2009, reruns of the show aired on Fox’s extended cable outlet FX. In January 2006, the Turner Broadcasting System picked up syndication rights, for Cartoon Network’s Adult Swim. The series first aired in syndication on Adult Swim and in the United States on March 7th 2006 and will stay with the network Fall 2020, The show began airing on TBS on December 24th 2009, taking over the first-run cable rights from FX. The show joined FX’s sister network FXX on April 16, 2019 alongside sister Fox show Family Guy. It started to air on Freeform on September 27, 2019, two days before series 23 aired for the first time on Fox. It was also aired on WGN America from 2005 to 2014. Broadcast In the USA, The show airs new episodes on Fox. In sydnication, Adult Swim and TBS have aired the show since 2006/2009 and joined FXX and Freeform in 2019. In the UK, It airs on Channel 4 from 1996, E4 began airing the show in 2005, Sky One since 1996 and Fox since 2008. In Kuboia, the show is broadcast on Vision One, typically at 9:00p.m, and debuted in Febuary 1997 when it was still known as Vision Network. In El Kadsre, the show originally broadcast the first 2 series on El TV Kadsre 2, and those series aired in reruns on youth focused sister channel El TV Kadsre 3, from January 1999, Mintered moved to ETVK3, while ETVK2 continued to air reruns until 2005, when the show moved to Viva 2 (later V2) but for Series 12, Mintered returned to El TV Kadsre 3, and starting in 2019, classic episodes will air on El TV Kadsre’s youth channel, ETVKK. On pay television, Mintered airs on Fox EK. In New Zealand, the show currently airs on TVNZ 2, TVNZ Duke and Sky 5, and previously on TV3, C4 and Four. In Canada, Mintered airs on CityTV, Adult Swim and Much. It was aired previously on Global and Teletoon. In Australia, the show currently airs on Fox8 and 7mate, and previously on Channel 10 and Eleven. In Germany, It airs on Pro7, Comedy Central, Pro7 Maxx and Pro7 Fun. It previously aired on Viva Germany and MTV. In the Euro Republics, the show was first broadcast on TV3 (now known as Three) in November 1996, and moved to sister channel 3G (now TV4) in 2007, and also airs on their sister channels, The Box and Comedy Central, the former began airing it in 2019, while the latter shown it from it’s 2006 launch. On pay television, Mintered originally broadcast on Fox (now Fox8) in 1996, with sister network Spark showing it from 1997, Spark Animation has showed it from 2018. Ratings * USA - TV-PG (most episodes) * USA - TV-14 (some episodes) * USA - TV-Y7 FV (some episodes) * Canada - PG (most episodes) * Canada - 14 (some episodes) * Canada - G (Full Circle; Teletoon) * Kuboia - 9 * UK - PG (most episodes * UK - 12 (some episodes) * UK - 15 (Belly & Jelly) * Australia - PG (most episodes from series 10 onwards) * Australia - M (some episodes from series 10 onwards) * Australia - G (first 10 seasons) * Australia - MA15+ (Belly & Jelly) * New Zealand - PG (TVNZ and most episodes on Sky 5) * New Zealand - M (a few Sky 5 episodes) * France - All ages (most episodes) * France - 10 (some episodes) * Germany - All ages (most episodes) * Germany - FSK 16 (Belly & Jelly) * Italy - Green label (most episodes) * Italy - Yellow label (some episodes) * Italy - Red Label (Belly & Jelly) Gallery Category:Fox Category:20th Century Fox Category:The Curiosity Company Category:Gracie Films Category:Klasky Csupo Category:FXX Category:Freeform Category:Adult Swim Category:Adult animation Category:TBS Category:Channel 4 Category:Sky 1 Category:Network 10 Category:7mate Category:Channel 7 Category:Animated television series